


Special Occasion

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Ignis has a hard day, Prompto makes it better.





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 (January 18) LOL  
Hurt/Comfort | <strike>Prompto’s ex is in town and Ignis is jealous</strike> | Lingerie

Ignis slumped in the driver’s seat and tried to summon the energy to turn the ignition. It had been a particularly trying day, the latest in a series. Noct and Gladio were still loading the trunk while Prompto dropped into the passenger seat and looked over at Ignis. He reached across the armrest and rubbed Ignis’s shoulder. “Hey, are you hanging in there? That last hit looked nasty.”

Ignis leaned into the contact. “I'm fine, nothing the curative couldn’t fix.”

Prompto turned to the back as Noctis climbed in and said, “Hey Noct, it's pretty late, how ‘bout we head to a hotel?” Noctis dropped into his seat with a sigh.

“Sign me up.” He muttered; reaching in to the cooler preemptively and handed Ignis an ebony.

“My thanks.” Ignis acknowledged and pulled the Regalia onto the road. If he drove a little faster to get off the road before the golden red fringe of twilight disappeared from the sky, nobody complained.

There was a similar absence of objection when Ignis procured two rooms at the hotel. Gladio grunted his ‘good night’ and herded Noctis along. Ignis stiffened slightly when Prompto took both their bags and wrapped an arm around his waist, but relaxed into the support as they walked. Even with the magic of the curative Ignis’s body was still wracked with the phantoms of pain. When they got to the room Ignis hesitated to untangle from Prompto and asked, “Would you mind taking first shower? I’d rather like to soak for a bit.”

Prompto turned and smiled up at him. He rose onto his toes and brushed a kiss across Ignis’s cheek. “No problem babe, I’ll be quick.” He stepped away and into the bathroom. Ignis sat on the bed to compose himself. With his hand against his cheek, he felt his silly smile. The shower started behind the door. He’d always been told that the rush, the feeling that everything your partner did was worthy of adoration, was mere infatuation and would fade quickly. With Prompto, the feeling came back again and again.

Ignis partially disrobed and drowsed while Prompto cleaned up. After a short while the shower shut off and Prompto emerged, wet haired from the shower wearing a towel. "Next! Take all the time you need, I'm gonna run and grab some eats." Prompto pulled some casual clothes out of the armiger as Ignis headed into the bathroom. He stripped efficiently and stepped into the shower after checking the temperature. First he focused on getting clean and checking that his skin still covered his ribs; then, once the grit of the day has all run down the drain, Ignis stoppered the tub, switched off the spray, and lay down as best he could. It wasn’t quite what he’d hoped for.

He scrunched as far down the tub as he could to try and get his shoulders in the water. His knees got cold. After a few minutes he heaved himself out of the water, giving up on the bath. He toweled off, debated the cleanliness of the hotel’s bathrobes, and went for it when a sniff revealed a hint of bleach.

Ignis wondered what Prompto had found for supper as he left the bathroom and was brought up short by a tantalizing sight. Prompto was lounging on the white sheets wearing a black fishnet vest, matching stockings, and red satin briefs. It seemed like every muscle and plane of Prompto’s body was displayed and enhanced. Ignis’s eyes were drawn in by flashes of color; flushed cheeks, rosy nipples, and the smooth fabric offering the only concealment on Prompto’s body. Balanced on his knee there was a plate with fruit, bread, and cheese. He smiled welcomingly and held his arm out to Ignis.

Ignis went eagerly. Normally he'd balk at having food on the bed, but the other one would be available for sleep later. Prompto steadied the plate with one hand as the bed dipped and shifted. Once Ignis was settled next to him, Prompto took a grape off the plate and held it to Ignis’s lips. He accepted gladly and ran his fingers up and down Prompto’s back, enjoying the texture of his outfit. 

"So, I was thinking we eat, then I give you a back rub, _theeen… _we see where the evening goes." Prompto pressed a little closer and Ignis grabbed a slice of apple to return the favor. 

"That sounds wonderful, darling. Where'd this come from?" Ignis lightly picked at the back of Prompto’s top. Prompto swallowed and looked away.

"It's been in the bottom of my bag since we left home. I was hoping to save it for a special occasion, but I guess it's time to make one, huh?"

Ignis looked over the plate and unsubtly rubbed his hand down Prompto’s leg. "I dare say walking through the doorway to see you like this was a special occasion in its own right." Prompto held up a bit of cheese for Ignis, who made a point to kiss Prompto’s fingers before accepting the morsel. Ignis felt warmed through. It was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
